1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a inductance device used for communication instruments and apparatuses. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic shield type compact inductance device in which a drum core having a coil is held in a rectangular pot core.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The conventional compact inductance devices have parts having complicated structures whereby the processability for preparing such inductance device has been low. Moreover, it has been difficult to obtain stable characteristics of the inductance devices and to cause magnetic fault in view of a mass production of non-uniform products of the inductance devices.